


The Daily Grind

by TattoedCastielWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Lots of French, Minor Character Death, Tattoos, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoedCastielWinchester/pseuds/TattoedCastielWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal is a medical researcher and part owner of Je T'adore cafe with Sebastian who introduces her to a tattoo artist. A falling out occurs and tensions rise when memories of the past flood the minds of the cafe owners/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the World With a Smile

It was the middle of the night, I was sitting at my desk in my office shuffling through reports about new medications. I sighed lowering my glasses; I didn't need to look up to know someone was leaning against the door frame. “Bonjour, Sebastian . Avez-vous m'a apporté de bonnes nouvelles?”* Sebastian chuckled. “You're French has improved, Crys.” He noted picking up one of the folders and sifting through it. “Is it safe to continue in English, Ma'am?” I shook my head and Sebastian was quick to let his native tongue take over. “Il y a un nouveau type qui vient au café. Va par le nom de Mark.”* I nodded, thinking before speaking. “I'll be by the shop tomorrow.” Sebastian eyed me for a moment and a grin spread across his face. “You wanted to hear me speak in my native tongue!” He chuckled. “Why else would I greet you in French, Sebastian?” I watched him set the folder down. “You work to hard, ma'am.” I shook my head. “You gonna keep calling me that?” Sebastian sat on the edge of the desk watching my movements with a close eye. I rose from behind the desk and walked around standing with my hands on either of Sebastian. “You know sleeping with your boss gets you everywhere, Crys.” I snatched the file he was sitting on and sighed. “I work when you don't. Plus I'm part owner of Je t'adore Cafe .” “Come by tomorrow. You'll get to meet Mark. Plus you're better at making Lucifer's Grace than any of us.” “It's only a espresso macchiato with whipped cream and chocolate crumbles.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Oh, you're trying to set me up on a date with the man.” I sighed. “I'll be by around noon.” “Perfect!” Sebastian got off the desk and kissed my cheek. The next morning I awoke and dressing the way I would if I was working at the cafe today. Opting for a white sun dress which was normal for me, while the rest of our workers wore jeans/dress slacks or shorts. After a quick shower, I debated on what to do with my hair, that is when my phone rang. I glanced at it and answered. “Yes, Sebastian?” “He'll be in soon, where are you?” “Trying to look more presentable than usual. Is Paige there already?” “You live together and she still gets here before you.” I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed. I ran my hand over the hem of the dress. “Flats or heels?” “You'll die in heels, Moose!” Came Pie's voice. “You stupid Frenchman you have me on speaker, don't you?” I heard Pie laugh and I shook my head. “On my way.” I hung up and walked out of my bedroom stopping to smile at Tubbs sleeping by the back door. Je t'adore cafe was within walking distance, so I never needed to worry about distance. I pulled open the door and the bell above it rang. “Hey, Moose!” Pie smiled looking up from a table she finished with. “Hey, Pie. Seb in,yet?” I asked and as if on cue Sebastian walked in with a well dressed man. “Moose, this is Mark.” “Your name is Moose?” “Actually,” I began. “It's Crystal, but Paige here started calling me Moose and it stuck.”

 

Mark smiled once we got back to his place and we stood outside his front door. “Care to come in?” His eyes flickered in the setting sun and he opened the door smiling that captivating smile. I took his hand and he pulled me into his house. I follow him through the house and he paused in the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine, two glasses and a lighter. I had no idea what he had mind as I we walked into his bedroom.

“Sit.” It was stern, it was reassuring as Mark undid his tie and slid it from his neck with ease and walked behind me as I settled on the bed, subconsciously pull at the hem of my dress. That was when he pulled my arms behind my back tying them together with his tie. “So this is what you have in mind.” I grinned up at him and he turned his back to me. “Sebastian told me all about you while trying to figure out your special drink. Told me you own the cafe.” “Part.” I corrected and he spun on his heels facing me with a lit candle. _Tsk. Tsk._ “Never speak unless I speak to you.” The wax dripped onto my shoulder causing me to flinch as my eyes flicked up to his. Another drip of wax that I could have been prepared for if I wasn't thinking of how his eyes were filled with lust.

  
  


The wax was the least of my worries. Having my hands pinned then tied above my head was more uncomfortable than I imagined. “Safe word?” “Poughkeepsie.” I could feel something travel down my leg as I looked down catching the glimpse of a knife trailing over porcelain skin followed by red tricks of blood. His eyes met mine as he tossed the knife and catching it by the hilt. “Now let's get rid of this pesky little dress shall we?” Mark slid the knife down the front of the dress causing the fabric to tear away. “There _was_ a zipper.”

  
  


Seb and Pie

Flicking her lighter open and close Paige stares at Sebastian as he pours them drinks. “Start speaking French to me, and all bets are off.” She says as he leans over her shoulder and plants a kiss on her bare neck.

“I would never.” Sebastian laughs, as Paige crinkles her nose at him, and keeps flicking her lighter. And Nodding, he starts lighting candles, now and again glancing in her direction.

“Seb are you subliminally flirting with me?” She asks, eyeing his lean form as he continues lighting more.

“Whatever are you talking about?” He asks bringing one of the candles closer, and dripping the wax on Paige’s shoulder. And watches as her frame shiver.

“Do that again and Zamierzam cię pocałować mnie.”

“Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” He says, drawing lazy circles in the wax, both a little more then just a little turned on. “Do it some more, and you might just end up in bed with me.”

“Czy to groźba Big Boy?” Turning in her seat, She runs her fingers down Sebastian’s rough jaw. Grabbing her, he pulls her to his chest, and Kisses her a little roughly. And there is no hesitation in a return one.

Scooping her up by her butt, Sebastian backs her up against the wall, and tangles his fingers in her hair tugging it a little, so she feels it. And pulling her head back, he scrutinizes her face. “ Vous êtes assez jolie quand vous êtes énervé.” pulling out a knife, he cuts the straps of her tank top, and then lays it against her bra straps. “This is the point of no return, I hope you know.” His blue eyes stare into her honey eyes.

“Oh Darlin’!” She laughs,“put your money where your mouth is, and stop teasing me.” Grabbing the knife from him, she cuts his shirt fro the deep v-neck down, until it falls away in two parts.

“Oh it’s on now.” Spinning around, he carries her to the bedroom and drops her on the bed. “Clothing, take off now." Dropping whats left of his shirt, he loses his pants too, and steps back over to the bed holding silk ties. "this is where the real fun begins, Mon Amour” And they grin at each other

  
  


The silk is cool against her heated skin, and admittedly she enjoyed it, it’s a good feeling thing, a lot like the feeling of Seb’s lips pressed to her skin. Which felt fantastic as it trailed it’s way from her left hip to the right side of her throat. His scruff tickling her skin as he went.

She didn't make much noise, in fact besides heavy breathing and the occasional laugh there was close to no noise from her at all. Which was a slight disappointment to him, but her skin was a heater against him, which made up for it. And oh the way they fit together so well, like a puzzle almost. And between the wax he occasionally poured on her, and the way he fucked, Pie almost thought he was sent to her from heaven. A French heaven, which was slightly annoying, but she didn’t mind much.

“Nienawidzę cię tak bardzo czasem!” She growls, digging her nails into his arms. “If you stop I swear this will NEVER happen again.”  glancing at his arm, she notices the blood she drew and gets lost in the color for a long moment.

Laughing, he shakes his head.“Je te déteste aussi, but it doesn’t stop me from doing this, does it?” Untying her arms, he flips her over. “We can do this all night if you want.” “Love to, but can’t. We have to be at work early tomorrow.” Pie says, but doesn’t move away. “Does that mean Morning sex?”

“Morning shower sex. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

  
  


At the coffee shop the next morning I was in a good mood and flipped through a book waiting for my partner and roommate to show. The latter came in first her hair covering eyes and I shook my head. “Long night?” I asked and Seb walked in grinning. “Very long, Moose, mon amour!” Pie looked at Seb and smiled. He smirked and I couldn't take it so I slammed my book down. “Can the two of you stop eyefucking and go clean the tables!” Sebastian chuckled. “Sorry Moose, Cant promise that.” The bell above the door jingled and Mark walked in groggy and trying to hid his wrists for fear of anyone asking. I hastily tried to keep occupied knowing Seb's remark was coming. "Hey big boy, Passez une nuit bien remplie?”* “Shut your whore French mouth,Sebastian!” Pie spat. I turned red knowing what Seb had just said. “Aucun de votre entreprise, vous diable cornée”* Mark blinked as I handed him a cup of coffee You speak French?” I nodded and looked over at Pie who was looking bored into the cup of tea she was drinking. “Nienawidzę francuskiego.”* Seb chuckled, “Dirty mouth, mon amour.” “Can we keep this conversation in English, I've dealt with--” I cut Mark off. “Say that last part and I'll never hear the end of it from these two.” Pie looked at Seb and both of them started laughing. “You haven't heard anything yet.” Seb grinned. I muttered something to myself about the burn on my shoulder and Mark downed Lucifer's Grace. “Round two?” He asked. “Stupid French people.” Pie muttered. “Oh amor, he means another coffee.” I answered. “Sure he did, Moose.” Seb replied. Mark laughed, “Sebastian knows where my mind is!”

 


	2. The Case of the Missing Angel

I walked around to make a cup of Lucifer's Grace for myself and there was no more whipped cream. “Where the hell is the whipped cream!? Sebastian! È sporco il francese ! è stato utilizzato tutto con Paige , non è vero ! Fuck me!”* "Nie brać bitą śmietanę, przysięgam!”* Pie answered flustered. Seb shrugged. “Hell if we know.” “Did you check the security cameras?” Mark asked. Pie pulled up footage on her phone “There's no one from the front.” “The back?” Mark pushed and Pie switched the view. “Nada.” “We didn't take them.” Mark confessed and I hid my face. “I'll never hear the end of it.” “Moose.” Pie looked at me expectantly. “You find something?” I asked. “I think I found our culprit.” Pie responded. I hopped over the counter. “It's Seb right?” I ask as Pie showed me the footage of Ellie from Candy Mania. “Of course. She's the girl from that candy shop, right?” “That really Vintage one down the street, yeah.” Pie recalled. “Do we confront them?” I asked. “I'll go with you girls.” Mark added. “I'll go, Moose. You guys man the cafe.” I kissed Pie's head before saying. “Need a strong coffee before leaving?” “Make it a White Russian?” “Why of course, mon amour.” “Seb you got that?” Seb walked over and handed Pie the White Russian.” “No way I can go sober.” “If you need us, call. Well me or your boytoy.” I grinned leaning against the counter. “I'm a big girl, thanks love.” Pie winked and headed out with my her mug still in her hands. “You're something.” Seb spoke at his lover before I turned to him. “Seb isn't the owner this short guys with really curly hair?” “The one with a dog fetish who comes now and again for Hot chocolate, yeah.” “Dare I ask?” Mark looked at us and I answered him. “He has a corgi and wants to own all of 'em” Sebastian flipped through French Magazine and glanced up. “Should we not have let her go off alone.” She's safe...momentarily.” “Why Poughkeepise?” Mark questioned looking at me. “Now's not the time to discuss safe words, Mark.” “At least its a normal one, Pie's is Banana hammock, and for whatever reason it makes me think of Rob.” “That's where she got it.” “Good Lord.” Seb muttered. “Will she be okay?” Mark asked looking to where Pie once stood. “She knows our safe word. If she needs me she'll text it.” Pie was inside of Candy Mania and got choked up looking at Rich. She fumbled with her phone.

“Anything?” Mark asked and I glanced at my phone. “Nada.”

“Hiya, How can I help you?” Rich beamed Pie fumbled with her phone once more and frantically typed “WINGS! WINGS! OH SHIT WINGS!” I grinned getting her text. “Duty calls. You boys play nice.” “Pas de promesses!”* “If I'm covered in coffee you know who to blame.” I walked out and to the candy shop, throwing the door open. “Pie, honey, you alright?” She stood in shock of Rich, dressed in a white dress shirt and a tied hanging from neck. “I say something wrong?” Rich asked.. “I think my Pie is shocked by your uh everything.” I replied . “ I-I'm Pie.” Pie stuttered. Rich held his hand out and I smirked kissing the top. “Tout le plaisir est pour moi , mon amour .” “Can I help you lovely ladies find?” Rich leaned across the counter a smile on his face and a stray curl fell in front of his ear. “I know Pie wants to know the way to your heart.” I grinned. Pie stuttered and flailed. “Now I need to get back to the cafe. I left the boys alone, so it's probably chaos.” “You got a boyfriend, Pie?” Rich flirted I nudged Pie, kissed her cheek and walked back to the cafe.

“Well uhh, kinda but not really because he's never really asked me out officially.” Pie babbled. Rich furrowed his brow. “He must be some guy to get this flustered.” Rich noted and Pie sighed. “Not really, he's some jackass French guy who rubs me the wrong way.” Pie admitted. “I'm taking you're speaking of Sebastian. Guy has this weird vibe.” Pie rubbed her arm awkwardly. “Was it that easy to figure out?” “Very. Are you uncomfortable around him? I could always use another hand here at the candy shop.” “Uh- wouldn't mind a change of gu-SCENERY. I mean, I love the Cafe, but..you know?”

“I think your boss would be fine with, plus you'll pull off the uniform really well. How do you feel about dresses?” Rich grinned and Paige shrugged. “It's whatever.” “You'll fit in perfectly. Let me give you my number.” Pie bit her lip and handed over her phone. “S-sure” “You're cuter when you're flustered.” Rich quickly typed his number under Dick. “Call me, Cupcake.” He winked. “I-I will do that. Definitely!” Pie finger gunned him and Rich laughed.

  
  


“Is she okay?” Mark asked wrapping his arms around me. “Yep aaaand she has a thing for the owner.” I smirked recalling them. “You're kidding me, right?” Seb groaned and I chuckled. “Wish I could say that, but by God he was breath taking. If I didn't have Mark I'd be down there every day.” Mark winked and sat at one of the tables as Pie stumbled in light headed. I held my hand out for her and she took it gratefully. Seb ignored Pie beside me. “Really? Seriously? The dog fetish guy?!” “Hello mon amour, you alright?” Pie nodded and stayed beside me., knowing what was to happen. “What I read from how he was relaxed standing there, he has a kink for sugar.” I went on. Mark was intrigued. “Something we need to try, Moose?” I blushed a bit and Sebastian growled pushing past Pie and I as he headed out the door.

“Is it a bad time to say I quit?” Pie asked and I shrugged. “Seb may be mad, but I'll talk to you about it.” “It's because of Rich, isn't it?” Mark kissed my cheek. I'm going to grab something from my car.” I nodded. “I uh. Pie, sit” Pie lowered herself onto a chair. “Yeah Moose?” I sighed heavily rubbing my head as I turned the chair around and sat with my legs on either side. “I think Seb had more feelings for you than he intended.” “Bu- he never told me. not ONCE!” Pie gasped. “He was worried about you.” “Worried about me? O-oh” Pie rubbed the back of her neck and Mark reappeared lost in whatever he was doing. I sighed before continuing. “I'll talk to him. I know Seb's been a little over the top recently, but you know I can tame him.” I winked as Pie smiled. “You can tame anything that dares tempt you.” “Anyone but you. You're my pet project, but I digress. The candy shop will be great for you .” I patted Pie's arm with a smirk. “Maybe I could talk to Seb, and make everything better.” “Allow me. I'd rather have things thrown at me then you.” “You know I have a temper of an angry Ty” Pie stated. “I'll have him join me at home. You go call Dick.” “What do I say to him?” Pie pulled out her phone staring at the screensaver she set to me. “"It's Pie, I love you" Oh wait that's what I would do.” I grinned and leaned back. “I cant tell a guy I just met that I love him!” I shrugged. Pie took a deep breath before calling Rich. “H-heya Dick, it's me. Uh Pie.” “ Ahh, the mysterious cafe girl.” Rich tapped his chin. “Yeah, that's me.” “Miss me?” “Maaaaaaaybe just little bit.” Pie was grinning and I laughed. “You want me to come get you, or shall you come get me?” Rich continued and Pie could feel her face heating up. “Wha- Oh! the date thing right?” Pie flailed and makes and face at me. “I accept!” Rich was walking around from the counter and smiling. “Then you can walk your sweet ass over here **.** ” Paige spoke without being too flustered. “I'll be over shortly, Sweet Cheeks.” Paige groaned. “SWEET CHEEKS?!” “Cupcake, then?” “That's more acceptable.” Paige agreed. “Be right there.” Rich hung up and yelled to his assistant. “Heading out Ellie!” Rich walked out and headed to the cafe.

“You ready,Pie?” “ Y-yeah.” Pie stuttered and I told her, “Take calming breaths.” Rich walked and in Pie started to babble. “Wow, you're eyes are gorgeous!” “C'mon, Cupcake.” Rich smirked and Pie waved to Mark and I. “Don't kill him or vice versa!” Mark laughed and I leaned against a chair smiling.“Ah, love.” Mark smacked my ass walking past me. “Still got to talk to Sebastian, Love.” “Eh er.” I pouted forgetting how to speak. “Yeah yeah,” “Don't worry, I'll wait up for you.” Mark grinned. “You better, now to talk to him.” I sighed. Mark changed the subject. “To be honest, I don't know if Pie even knows what she wants.” I bit my lip and sighed silently . “I can't read her when Dick's around either.” “She seems like she's only happy when she's either wasted or with you anymore. So this Dick guy might do her some good.” I nodded mulling over what to say to Sebastian. “ Rich is sweet and he'll love instead of rush things.” Mark shrugged. “ I'd like to think I do both.” “You do.” Mark kissed me and said “Get going,love.” I smirked. “Do I have to? I could just melt into you.” Mark booped my nose. “Later, Love.”

I nodded and called Sebastian who was already drunk. “Moose?” Seb slurred. “You're drunk, but where?” I was already walking toward his place. “'M at home.” “I'm on my way.” “Okay, but I'm in bed.” Seb continued and I rolled my eyes. “Oh joy.” Sebastian laughed. “I'm wearing clothes, Moose.” “Good, don't need to be treated to half or full naked you.” “Guess I could put a shirt on.” Seb leaned over and fell out of bed. “Did you fall?” “Yes, out of bed. The door's unlocked.” Seb added. “Figures. I'm around the corner. “I hung up and pushed open the front door to Sebastian's.

I walked into Sebastian's room and called for him. His hand came up from the floor on the other side of the bed and he waved. I started laughing and crouched down to his level. “Care for help?” I asked genuinely. “No-no, just leave me here.” His voice broke a bit and I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Sebastian held onto me and they sat on his bed. “What does that Dick guy have that I don't?” “Candy, curls and whiskey.” I answered. “And dogs.” Seb muttered. I rolled my eyes. “I'm yours for however long, so tell me what's going on, Sebastian” “Why? Why does Pie not love me?.” I sat stunned and rubbed his back. “I'm your partner and I'd like everyone happy. Honestly she didn't know you loved her.” Sebastian squinted. “Well why not?” “She's not a mind reader.” I added with a smile. “Good point.” “So what else is going on Seb?” “I don't want her to go off like this!” “With Rich?” Seb nodded. “She likes him, Sebastian.” “But she liked me once, right?” “That I couldn't tell you.” Sebastian sighed and flopped back on the bed. “I should sleep this off.” Seb sighed. “I don't trust you alone.” “Then stay if you want. You need anything?” “I got it Seb. I've stayed her countless times after your parties.” I sighed and fished my phone out of my pocket. “I need to tell Mark I won't be home. Can I trust you not to drink?” Seb nodded and he fell asleep. I walked out and phone Mark to which I got a sleepy hum. “Hello, love.” “Am I guessing you're staying out there tonight?” “You got all that from "Hello,love"” I asked. “ I got that, because I know you enough to understand what you mean.” “Good. It went better than I thought. Just staying overnight so rain check on our night?” “Absolutely. take care of everything you need to, babe.” “Thank you. Call you tomorrow.” “Good night. Love ya, Moose.” “Goodnight, I love you too.” I hung up and checked on Sebastian. A part of me wanted to climb into bed with him, but I snatched the whiskey off the dresser and walked out to the couch.

 


	3. Without You I'm Nothing

Pie cleared her throat and rubbed her arm nervously. “So uh. Dick, why me? Why not go on a date with someone normal?” “Normal's boring to me.” Rich commented as Pie made a face. “So, why didn't you tell Sebastian sooner that you weren't interested?” Rich questioned. “You picked that up already, huh?” “Yep.” “So its that clearly written.” Pie sighed and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.” “On another note, would it be too soon to give you a kiss?” Rich grinned pulling Pie closer to him. “Is it wrong if I say no, it's not too early?”Rich smirked, “Never, Cupcake.” “Aww I get all hot and flustered when you call me that.” Rich winked, tilted Pie's chin up and slowly kissed her. He could feel her blushing. “You alright, Cupcake?”

  
  


In the morning I busied myself making coffee for Sebastian and I. I heard him shuffle in, clad in a pair of black boxers and nothing more. “' Matin , Sebastian . Café, amour ?”* “Oui. Café,noir. S'il vous plaît.”* I slid him the cup of coffee and he took it graciously. “So, you told me you loved, Pie.” Seb choked on his coffee and met my eyes. “I did?” Seb asked staring down into his coffee. “You did. You seem pretty adamant about it,too.” Sebastian mumbled something in his native tongue, but I waved it off. “We need to get to work, amour.” I spoke placing my hand over Seb's with a smile. “I'll meet you there, you need pants, Sebastian.” He grinned, rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez manipuler le café avant que j'y arrive , chérie?”* “Bien sûr, que je peux, amour.”* I winked and Sebastian kissed my forehead. “Au revoir, Sebastian.” “Au revoir, Moose.” Seb smiled and walks to his room; turning briefly to wink as I walked out and to the cafe.

  
  


I unlocked the door, walked in and flipped on the lights. I walked behind the counter and made a cup of Lucifer's Grace knowing Mark would be in soon. The bell over the door jingled and I went into management mode speaking fluid French. “Je suis désolé, nous n'ouvrons pas pour une autre heure.” “Quit talking that dirty language, Moose!” I looked up and grinned. “Matin, Pie!” She rolled her eyes and she hopped up on the counter watching me drink Lucifer's Grace. “How can you drink that?” “Because I drink it.” Came Mark's voice and I blushed catching his eye. “Yeah, but she invented the drink while--” “You finish that sentence and you will never see your little boy toy again.” I hissed making a new cup for Mark. “There's a story behind Lucifer's grace?” Mark asked taking the cup from my hands. “Can I hear the story?” “Oi, not now, smooth one!” It was Sebastian and he was watching the interaction between Mark and I. “How long have you been standing there, Sebastian?” He went to say something in his native tongue and I added, “In English, amour.” “Since Mark took the coffee from you.” “I came to talk to Pie.” She looked up and I sighed. “Make it fast, we're on the clock and people will be in soon.” Sebastian pulled Pie into the back and shut the door leaving Mark and I alone.

In the darkish room Seb leaned against the door, the dim light creating a halo effect around his head. “I like you, a lot.” Pie looked at him for a long a moment. “I know. When I was with Rich, I was wishing it was you.” Pie admitted and she stared at the halo of light. Seb chuckled, stepped away from the door and closed the gap between them. The kiss was short and sweet, both wanted more, but resisted. When they stepped out of the back room, they were not expecting to see me teaching Mark how to make Lucifer's Grace. His arms sat comfortably around my waist as he watched every move I made at the counter. I turned in his arms staring up into the eyes of someone who kept me from breaking down. “Get a room!” I held onto Mark and he sighed. “Wish we could, but you ruined our moment.” I felt Mark tense and I looked up at him as if to tell him to relax. He released me and I smiled as the bell jingled. “Welcome to Je t'adore Cafe, how can I help you?” I looked up and grinned even more. “Rich! Hot chocolate?” He smiled. “Hey Moose, make it two.” I smiled and let Sebastian take the order as I came out from behind the counter. I squealed seeing that Rich had brought a corgi in. “What's his name?” I asked bending down to pet the beautiful dog. “Tubbs. He's a year old tomorrow.” Pie's eyes widened. “He's so cute.” I sat on the floor and scratched behind Tubbs' ears while Rich smiled at Pie. Sebastian walked out from behind the counter and handed Rich the cups of hot chocolate. “You need to bring him around here more often, Rich!” I laughed as Tubbs licked my hand. “Come by after work, I know Tubbs would love the attention.” I smiled up at Rich and got up.

After Rich left, Seb had pulled me aside and I sighed. “What now, Sebastian?” He stayed silent for a moment and tensed. “I don't trust him.” Sebastian spoke after a beat. “It's not like Pie is coming with me. I just wanna be around a dog, ya know a non human.” “You still owe Mark your special night.” I laughed “I get off in 4 hours. I'm not spending the night with Rich.” Pie overheard us and her head snapped our way. “Did someone mention that curly haired, God?” She joked and Sebastian grabbed my arm protectively. “Oh look, the lovebirds are having a little quarrel.” I slipped away laughing. “You two are still on the clock, as for me and Mark, we're leaving.” I took Mark's arm leaving Sebastian and Pie to themselves.

 

Mark and I walked to the tattoo shop across the street and he grinned opening the door as someone said. “Hey, boss, new ink?” I looked up at Mark as he rolled up his sleeves and intricate tattoos appeared. “You're a tattoo artist?” I squeaked getting lost in the perfect details on his arms. He chuckled and draped an arm around me. “Yep, this is my shop and to answer your question, yes they are real.” I blinked momentarily and the man who had greeted Mark walked up to us, I shrunk back feeling even shorter. “Oh, fuck, where's my manners? I'm Rob.” I took his hand and he smiled. “So you're my boss' new muse.” “Lay off her, Rob. Her and Sebastian own to cafe across the street.” “That weird French one?” “Oui, Je t'adore Cafe!” I beamed and Rob looked stunned. “Self taught. Well with help from Seb.” I admitted and Mark laughed. “She's fluent in more than just languages.” I turned red and Rob laughed lifting me off the floor in a hug. “So who's getting what tattooed?” Rob asked setting me back down. “Actually,” I began. “Moose has been dying to get her cartilage done.” Mark finished for me and I shot him a look. “I know you, Moose. It's either that or a tattoo of anatomically correct wings.” “It's both.” I grinned and Mark smiled. “I can do the piercing, if you'd like.” I nodded and followed Rob back to his station. The low buzz of tattoo guns and the smell of blood and ink hit me. “Do you know what type of cartilage piercing you want?” Rob asked pulling on black gloves and offered the chair beside the table of his inks. I looked up at Mark, who smiled. “Whichever one Mark has there.” I couldn't tear my eyes from him. “A helix, Rob.” He nodded and grabbed a 16 gauge needle. Mark held his hand out to me, which I took gratefully. “It'll be a quick, sharp pain, but it will subside.” Rob stated as he pushed the needle through and I didn't flinch. “She has a high tolerance of pain.” “I can speak for myself, il mio amore.”Mark grinned and leaned down to kiss me as Rob replaced the needle with the captive bead ring. I smiled against Mark's lips and he stood up looking at the piercing. “I know you'll hear the spiel from Mark, but ya know, it's our job. Keep it clean. Saline works the best. If it bleeds, carefully use peroxide or Mark will probably kill me.” Rob and I laughed. “Most importantly, you or Mark should move the captive bead ring every so often so it doesn't get rejected. Anything else?” Rob asked and I shook my head. I smiled and Mark helped me up. “You were kidding about the tattoo, weren't you, Moose?” “I do wanna get it, just not today.” I paid Rob and winked. “Coffee's on me when you come in, too, Rob.” He laughed. “I'll come by tomorrow for my first cup. What do you recommend?” “Lucifer's Grace.” Mark added. “Hey, that's my signature drink. I think Chuck's Spirit is better for him. It's one I've been working on and Sebastian has been the only one to stomach it.” “That strong?” I nodded. “Come by later and I'll show you how I make it.” Mark and I walked out.

We stood in front of the tattoo shop and looked at the name smiling. “Hell's King. Fitting.” Mark chuckled, “I didn't give it that name. Sheppard did.” I quirked an eyebrow at him and the man himself walked in. “Mark, pleasure to see you.” The other Mark lowered his sunglasses. “Cute girl, she yours?” I glared at him. “I'm no one's property.” “She's my girlfriend and she's the one who owns the cafe from which you got your coffee there, Shep.” “Je t'adore is your place?” “Well mine and Sebastian's.” “Ah, so you and him are lovers?” I laughed and Mark rolled his eyes. “We sure act like it when people are at the cafe, but no. The young woman that was there is his girlfriend.” I laced my fingers with Mark's. “I've gotta get back to work before Sebastian sets something on fire.” I stood on my toes and kissed my mark before heading back to the cafe. “She's something else, Mark. Will she be around the shop more?” Shep asked watching the door across the street open and close.

  
  


 

 

 


	4. Fall From Grace

Sebastian stood behind the counter grinning at me noticing something “Oy, Moose. You got a tattoo, didn't you?” He asked. “She better not have!” Pie turned and I stuck out my tongue. “Even if I did get a tattoo, it's my body.” I stormed pass them and went to see how the piercing looked. I shut the bathroom door and let my eyes drift to the mirror; a smile on my face. Paige ran to the bathroom and stopped seeing me. “You alright, Moose?” She asked stepping closer and I flashed her my signature smile. “Got a piercing. Helix is what Mark calls it.” I turned my head so Pie could see it. “Beautiful.” Was the only words she said as something was thrown at the door. “Guess, Seb needs us.” I muttered walking out. I laughed seeing Seb shrinking back at the sight of both the Mark's with their tattoos exposed. “Hi baby.” Came the blond's voice. “Hi sweetheart. Shall I get a cup of Lucifer's Grace for you?” “Actually, we came to talk about that tattoo you wanted.” Shep said pulling out the sketch. I looked over to Sebastian and held out my hand. “C'mere, cherie.” Sebastian mock gasped and grinned taking my hand to pull me against him protectively. “You can _not_ have my Moose.” Mark chuckled and I looked up at him smiling. “They're harmless, Sebastian, amour.” Seb nodded, but kept a hold of me. I sighed and kissed his head. “Release me, Sebastian, amour.” I wiggled in his arms and he sighed dramatically. “If I must.” I laughed and took Mark's hand as he led me to the table where Shep had four sheets of paper all laid out with parts of wings on it. “Gorgeous.” “They will be once Mark here tattoos this on you back, over your shoulders and down your upper arms.” Shep spoke. “Can I can make an appointment for it? I know it'll take more than just one session.” “We can start tomorrow.” Mark spoke and I looked at Sebastian. “Think you can open tomorrow?” I asked and he nodded. “Tomorrow's perfect. How about 10?” Both the Mark's nodded. Sheppard picked up the sketches and walked out. “Bring some coffee for the artists tomorrow?” Shep asked with a smile. “Of course. One King of Hell, A cup of Chuck's Spirit and Lucifer's Grace.” Shep shook his head at the names and left. I turned to Mark and he was smiling. You get to be topless in the back room with me. “ “Woah woah woah woah woah!” Pie said looking at us. “It's for the tattoo, Pie.” “What are you getting?” “Anatomically correct wings.” Mark pulled the photo up on his phone and showed her. “It's gorgeous.” I nodded and sat on the counter lost in my thoughts about the two new coffees I needed.

  
  


The next day I awoke with a smile. It was day one of my tattoo and I quickly changed. I ran to the cafe as I ran into Sebastian. “Bonjour, Sebastian! I need to make three cups of coffee and---” I was cut off with a short kiss. My eyes widened and I gripped Sebastian's arm. “Too sudden?” I blinked, walked inside and went to work making three coffees all while Sebastian kept muttering in French. I finished with the coffees and turned to face Sebastian. “We'll talk about this is a few hours, Sebastian, I have an appointment to get to.” I walked out and across the street still lost in my thoughts.

  
  


I threw the parlor door open and Rob looked up from what he was doing “You're early, neither of the Mark's are here, yet.” I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. “Long morning?” I nodded and handed Rob his coffee. “I added a bit of cinnamon, cause it tasted perfect.” Rob smiled and took a sip his eyes fluttering shut. “What's the name of this?” “Chuck's Spirit.” Rob nodded and finished setting up his work area as the door opened and an accented voice said. “Someone give me a bloody coffee!” I turned and handed Shep a cup of King of Hell. “Ah, yes. Mark's girlfriend.” He paused, took a sip of the coffee and his eyes widened. “This is refreshing.” Shep tossed his sunglasses on the counter and smiled. “Mark will be in soon, said he wanted to stop by that vintage candy store.” “Candy Mania?” Rob asked and I answered him with a nod. “My roommate works there. She's dating the owner.” Rob chuckled. “Of course she is. I can't believe he never told me!” Rob took his phone out and called Rich walking to the back of the shop. “Thank you for the coffee. Let me repay you” Shep said. “The tattoo is payment enough.” Mark finally arrived and swept me off my feet smiling at me. “Well, hello to you, too, amour.” I smiled and kissed him. “I have your coffee.” I handed Mark his cup and walked to the back hearing Rob laugh.

“Something funny, Rob?” “Oh just the fact that Pie is over with Rich playing with Tubbs.” Rob chuckled. “So, _that's_ why Sebastian is overly flirty today.” “Isn't he always a flirt?” Mark asked as I sat backwards on the chair. I felt Mark's eyes on me and I looked over my shoulder. “Your shirt and uh..” Mark flushed and I laughed. “Yeah yeah. Nothing you ain't seen before.” I stripped of the necessary items and leaned against cold leather.

At the cafe, Sebastian finished filling twenty Americanos and wiped his brow. It had slowed down, so he closed the cafe to head across to the tattoo parlor where I was. We were half an hour into the outlining when I heard Rob's voice. “Welcome to King of Hell parlor. You seem lost.” Sebastian purposely spoke French and Rob tilted his head. “I'm in the back, Sebastian! Quit ignoring Rob, also!” Seb grinned. “Best be treating her right there, Luci, my boy.” Mark chuckled and finished the outline. Mark helped me get dressed and Seb smiled at me. “Any pain?” I winced rolling my shoulders. “Just a bit, Seb.” He handed me a cup of coffee. “Oh you know I only drink one type--” “It's not Lucifer's grace. It's Holy Tax Accountant.” I laughed and took a sip. “Hot chocolate, cinnamon and peppermint.” “How did you know that?” Mark asked. “Because. It's not Holy Tax Account, it's Balthazar's Wings. Sweet and tangy, like the angel himself.” “So, how did you and Sebastian meet anyway, Moose?” I laughed and smiled at Mark. “Get comfy, this is a long story.”

 

_Seb was use to having control of everything, but when he met me, he knew he met his match. By the third meeting together, Sebastian suggested heading to Hell's Pit. It happened to be a strip club he worked at and was wanting to leave, but he insisted that I stay for a show. Tonight happened to be a night when he was performing. I sat on a leather couch and took a shot from the passing bartender and asked for the strongest whiskey they had._

  
  


_A man had walked on stage and grinned looking at the crowd. “Hello, Sinners!” The voice was accented and I paid close attention . “Tonight, Balthy has a surprise for all of you and he is excited to show off this new dance.” I glanced to the side, people were on the edge of their seat and that's when Sebastian walked onstage, contacts concealing his gorgeous baby blues. Black leather pants that hugged his ass and calves in a way that made me stare. A gray vest with nothing under, but I could see something shiny, no, it was a piercing. Damn angel never told me about, but I was mesmerized by how Sebastian dominated the pole in the middle of the stage. The song that blared through the speakers happened to be Shaking Hands by Nickelback and I watched as Sebastian slid down the pole a smirk on his face as people threw money onto the stage. Sebastian winked and ripped off the leather pants grinding to the beat and letting his eyes flutter shut momentarily. When his eyes snapped open he jumped off the stage and scanned the crowd, he smirked and walked my way. I swallowed against the lump in my throat as a grin spread across Sebastian's face as he straddled my lap. “Hello, hello.” Seb smirked rolling hips against mine. I groaned and restrained myself from touching him. “I get done at 2, we'll talk then.” Seb kissed my head and walked backstage as I sat stunned, whiskey in hand._

  
  


_I walked back to Sebastian's private room and he stood in his dark jeans and a simple white t shirt. “Hello, Amour. Did you enjoy the show?” I shut the door behind me and took Sebastian's hand. “I did. Why didn't you tell me you danced?” I asked with a smirk as Seb sat on the makeshift bed. “I uh, I never speak of it. It's more of a separate life. Like my dream of owning a coffee shop.” “Je t'adore cafe.” I whispered, remembering the name Sebastian had brought up earlier in the day. He nodded and I sat beside him. “I almost have enough money to get the building across from that tattoo shop.” Seb ran a hand through his hair, glitter falling on his jeans and the floor. “I can cover the rest. Just think of me as your partner.” I offered as I went to grab my checkbook from my purse on the counter. “I'll be in your debt forever.” Sebastian met my eyes and I smiled. “Just promise me one thing, Sebastian.” “Anything.” I knelt between his legs and kissed him gently. “Leave here, come stay with me for a while.” Sebastian leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me until he heard pounding on the door. “Balthy, angel, you're needed onstage for an encore!” Came the sweet voice. “I'll be out in a minute, Ruby, darling.” Sebastian met my eyes and I stood; pulling him with me. “Je t'aime.” I kissed Sebastian once more as he changed back into his performance clothes. “You have no shame, do you, Sebbie?” I smirked. “Keep talking like that, amour, and I'll be more than your business partner.” I eyed him carefully. “Meet me in the park tomorrow.” I kissed Sebastian once more and left._

_Ruby was against the wall eyeing me. “You're not his type.” She muttered. “Ah, but I am.” I laughed,walked through the club and out to my car. “You know he's nothing but trouble.” I waved off the remark and unlocked my car. I made sure to check inside and under the car before getting in. I wasn't paranoid, just thorough._

  
  


_I walked through the front door of my home and dropped my purse on the counter on my way to the kitchen. “Hello, Moose.” I jumped forgetting I had a roommate. “Damn it, Paige.” She laughed. “You never call me by my actual name, Moose.” “I know. I have a friend who will be staying with me,er us, for a while.” Paige smirked. “New boy toy?” I flushed and sighed. “Sebastian is not my boy toy.” I cringed inwardly knowing I'd never hear the last of this. “Is he British?” “No, French.” “I hate the French, Moose.” I nodded and went to my room, taking my phone out of pocket to see a text from Sebastian. I smiled warmly and read it over and over. Je t'aime, Moose. Merci._

_I got ready for bed and looked at the alarm clock as it read 12:00, midnight. I groaned and flipped the clock over. Sleep came moments later and nightmares plagued me, but I ignored it once I awoke. I pushed aside the memory of kissing Sebastian, he smelled of woods and sweat; I didn't care. By the time I finally dragged myself to the shower, I was still thinking of Sebastian. I promised myself not to fall for him, but here I was replaying a simple chaste kiss. “MOOSE!” Pie's yelling brought me back to reality._

_I turned the water off, stepped out and looked for Pie. “Yeah, gorgeous?” Nothing. I had to have imagined it. I went back to finish my shower when I heard running footsteps. I sighed and finished showering, once again wrapped a towel around to have Paige jump into my arms. “Pie, still dripping from a shower.” I groaned. “There's a_ _ **Frenchman**_ _at the door.” I dropped Pie on my bed and walked out, way too use to not wearing much._

“ _Well, you clean up nice, amour.” Sebastian laughed and I looked down. “I was in the shower when Pie alerted me of your arrival. Come in. Make yourself at home, literally.” I walked back to my room and pushed Pie out as I changed into sweat pants and a loose shirt. I walked back out and Sebastian was leaning against the counter a seductive look on his face and a smirk toying with his lips._

  
  


“ _I have one last dance tonight and I want you to be there after. Ya know to relieve stress.” Seb leaned back on his hands and I felt the heat rising in my face. “You beat your ass I'll be there, Sebbie.” Pie rolled her eyes. “Take your keys.” Pie muttered walking off to her room. “Is she?” “My roommate and best friend.”_

  
  


_I drove with Sebastian to Hell's Pit and he got out before I could speak. I followed him, but pulled him aside to let my eyes rake over him. His blonde hair was too neat and perfect. I weighed my options of a quick fuck, but decided not to. I ruffled his hair, gave him a kiss and watched the smirk grow on his face. “You're in for it tonight, amour.” I walked into the club after Sebastian and he made his way to the dressing room._

“ _You're in for a treat tonight, sinners! Balthy is putting on a wonderful show filled with lewd gestures and he's hoping to shack up with one of you tonight.” I felt the heat rise in my face as Sebastian walked onstage wearing silk, black boxers with red suspenders adorning his tanned, broad shoulders. He winked and climbed up to the top of the pole on the far side on the other side of the stage._

_Seb nodded to the tech and slowly slid down the pole as Sail by AWOL Nation played. He let his hips do the talking, swaying from side to side as he got lost in the music. Sebastian slid his thumbs through his suspenders, tugged them off his shoulders and they landed perfectly at his hips. He climbed back up to the top of the pole slowly turning with one leg holding him up and sliding the boxers low enough to have the crowd erupting into screams and throwing money onstage. He got to the bottom of the pole and ground against it, his eyes falling shut as he kicked off the boxers; a pair of panties in their place._

_My pupils were blown as I moved closer to the stage watching his hand travel down his chest and to his stomach. He let a moan escape his lips as his fingers traced along the waistband of the panties, the material cool against his raging hard on. I bit my lip and felt blood drip into my mouth. You are a dead man, Sebbie. I thought as he made his may over to me as he laid flat on his stomach, rolling his hips into the stage, more money thrown at the stage and some stuffing money into the panties that adorned him. “Amour.” Sebastian whispered as he reached out and slowly kissed me, pulling himself onto his knees as he held me close to him, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. The two of us were ready to pull the other on top of us when the song finished. “Give me a few minutes and we'll head back to your place.” I stood breathless nodding to let him know I understood. Sebastian left with a wink as he gathered the money and his outfit. I chuckled and walked to a couch to sit back getting stares from people._

_Seb came out and sat right on my lap, running his fingers through my hair with an evil grin on his face._

  
  


“So _that's_ how you met? At a strip club?” I nodded and Sebastian pulled me up carefully. “They way he dominate the stage was more than a turn on.” I laughed at the memory and Sebastian grinned “Couldn't keep my hands off her when I was a dancer. Now she only has eyes for you, Mark.” Mark smiled ran his thumb over my knuckles. “I'm happy you two met. It's a very interesting story.” “It's one I'll never forget.” “Is Hell's Pit still open?” Mark asked curiously. Sebastian thought for a minute. “Actually, yes.” He grinned. “Moose, wanna drop by the Pit tonight and I can make a special appearance.” “Oh no.” I warned. “The last time you performed I woke up in bed with you covered in bruises!” Mark and Sebastian laughed. “Plus, wouldn't Ruby kill you for leaving?” I asked looking between the men and Sebastian waved it off. “I can still turn people on without--” The door to the shop opened and I smiled. “Hey, Pie!” Sebastian flushed and turned a grin on his face. “Hello, mon amour.” “Enough of the dirty language, Sebastian.” Pie muttered hugging him. “I went to the cafe, but it was closed.” She spoke and I leaned against Mark. “Moose, what's wrong?” Pie asked and Mark gently squeezed my hand. “It's only the tattoo.” I relaxed at Mark's touch and Pie tilted her head. “Can I see?” “Maybe at home.” I muttered catching Sebastian's eye. “Hey, darlin' you should come with us to the Pit tonight. I'm making a comeback for one night.” Sebastian smirked and I rolled my eyes. “I'll be with Mark, until tonight.” I pulled Mark with me and out the door.

 


	5. Realazation

 

“Something bothering you?” Mark asked and I sighed figuring out a plan. “I need you to upstage Sebastian tonight.” “I don't dance, Moose.” “It's not dancing, Mark. It's the art of seduction, something you emit. Plus, when was the last time there was a tattooed male dancer at Hell's Pit?”

I finished messing with Mark's hair and I smiled. “Does my hair have to look like we had sex before going?” Mark asked looking in the mirror. “No male dancer has perfect hair. Plus I need to do your eyeliner.” Mark groaned as I sat on the vanity in his bathroom, black eyeliner pencil in hand. “Does it have to be dark?” I smacked his hand away as I leaned forward, held his face in one hand and started applying eyeliner with the other. “I'm loving the view, Moose.” I laughed and carefully smudged the eyeliner. “God, if we weren't headed to the Pit in an hour I'd say take me now.” I released him from my grip and he looked in the mirror stunned. “It's perfect.” “Yeah, but you're not covering those tattoos.” Mark crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brows at me. “You'll be bearing it all. How else can you upstage Sebastian? It's not like you'll be wearing what Seb was.” I laughed and ran my hands down his arms. “Fine.” He sighed and I smiled watching him walk back to his closet. “What will you wear?” Mark asked. I thought for a second, slid of the vanity and joined him in his closet. “Probably that red dress that I bought to wear for work.” I pulled down a pair of black jeans and smirked. “Got an exacto knife?” I asked going through my make up bag and grabbing a roll of velcro and walking out with his jeans draped over my shoulder. I didn't notice that Mark left and returned with the exacto knife. “What are you doing?” I took the knife and split the seams on the leg of jeans and smirked. “Tear away clothing. Old technique, but it's the best. Before you ask, I do actual research, that and hello I dated Seb for a small time.” Silence fell and I looked up and the blonde man beside me.

 

We got to Hell's Pit and I kept my hand on Mark's arm. The bouncer knew who I was since he remembered Sebastian and I. “You've come back, but you two aren't together?” Seb flushed and hurried himself inside dragging Mark with him. “That was a long time ago. Balthy's got one more performance and I said I'd be here for him.” Pie looked like she was ready to run and I led her in. “Moose, this is not where we belong.”

I got Pie over to where I always sat when I use to watch Seb and when she sat down I got her a shot of whiskey to help her relax. “How did you find this place?” She asked as I settled beside her as an accented voice filled the air.

“It seems we have _two_ angels joining the stage tonight. He's returned our very own Balthy!” The room went crazy and Pie looked around at the reactions. “Balthy has brought a friend, he goes by the name of Morning Star. These two have something prepared for you sinners tonight.”

The accented man left the stage and the lights onstage went off, when they came back on Sebastian was standing in the infamous black, silk boxers and red suspenders with no shirt. I smiled to myself, that was the outfit that drove even me insane. Seb took center stage and climbed to the top of a pole as he nodded to the tech as Psycho Love filled the air.

Seb spun down keeping his eyes on the crowd as Mark joined him onstage in the opposite costume. Red, silk boxers and black suspenders. You could see intricate tattoos that adorned his arms and back. The two of them had the whole routine planned before we even mentioned Hell's Pit. Watching the way the two of them rolled their hips onstage had the crowd staring and throwing money onto the stage before the two of them began to dominate their respective poles.

Both slid down the poles as the song changed to Flesh. I knew this could get out of control as Mark pulled off the suspenders; everyone going crazy over his broad chest and toned stomach. Sebastian mimicked exactly as Mark did and he pulled Mark flush against him as the chorus and bridge played. Mark smirked as they both let their hips rock to the beat. Sebastian grinned as he found Pie and I wide eyed looking more desperate than ever.

The men walked through the crowd and found their way to us. “You can never plan anything without me knowing already, Moose.” Sebastian smiled and kissed my cheek as Mark picked me up off the couch. “You lied!” Mark laughed and sat back holding me against him. “I came here before. Obviously before who I knew who you and Seb were.” I groaned and tangled my fingers in Mark's hair looking up at his devilish grin.

“Oh mon amour, you're killing me.”

  
  


Back at Mark's, I walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I became very use to staying with him over the past few weeks. “Hey, Moose?” “Yeah, Mark?” The man before was still shaking glitter from his hair as I approached him. I titled my head a bit taking in the shadows that danced across face. “I love you.” I smiled and kissed him gently. “I love you,too, Mark. Being with you has been a new adventure and I love every minute of it.”

I was well past midnight when I finally fell asleep. It was more adrenaline then anything; I woke up around 3 unable to sleep anymore and got up carefully so I wouldn't disturb Mark. I walked out to the living room and sat by the bay window. I watched the clouds for what felt like minutes until a hand rested on my shoulder. “What's on your mind, love?” Mark asked kneeling beside me. “Just thinking about the cafe, you, my relationship with Sebastian and with Pie. Everything has changed so much in a few months. One minute I'm working in my home office as a medical researcher, the next I'm dating a tattoo artist.” Mark chuckled and rubbed my arm as he sat across from me. “What happened that cause your eventual split from Sebastian?” Mark asked and I looked in his eyes. Sighing I stretched my legs out and shut my eyes.

  
  


_Tensions were running high in the Roche house when the crash of a lamp was heard. I bolted from the bedroom and saw Sebastian standing in the living room. I stepped over broken pieces of ceramic and stood before Sebastian who was shaking slightly. “How?” Was all he could say before I saw his eyes. They were blood shot, tired and it reflected it heart. I shook my head not knowing what to say and I noticed the paper clutched in his hand. I reached out and gently slid the paper from his grasp and let my eyes rake over the paper. “Sebastian, I'm so sorry.” He feel to his knees pulling me with him as I tried to console him. I finally held him still and I could hear him repeating something in French, but I didn't bother to ask._

  
  


_We stood in our bedroom, another fight. One neither of us seemed to survive;Sebastian was covered in sweat and paint. I was in the bathroom washing paint off my arms, wincing every so often knowing that whatever he threw at me broke skin. “I'm sorry.” Came Sebastian's voice as he watched me in my state of disarray. “Sebastian, I can't do this anymore. Our fights have turned violent, we can't agree on anything. I need to have my space, I'm still your business partner, but never again will I be your girlfriend.” I pushed past him, grabbed as much of my stuff as I could and headed home._

  
  


“What was the fight about?” Mark asked and I let my head fall back in thought. “I told him since we had the cafe he didn't _need_ to dance. I mean I was fine with it, but when--” I took a shaky breath and continued. “He started bringing home some girls that paid him the most and I'd be asleep in our bed.” Mark's face paled and he swore under his breath. “Fucking bastard.” Mark got up and wrapped his arms around me as I broke down in his embrace. When I finally settled, Mark helped me to our room. “Let me get a bath started for you.” I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at my feet trying to gain my composure. “Baby girl?” I looked up to see Mark offering me his hand, I took it and followed him to the bathroom. He placed a hand on my shoulder. “You want me to step out?” I shook my head and undressed. I lowered myself into the water and let my eyes slip shut as the water engulfed me. I relaxed letting my mind drift to thoughts of open fields, flowers and vast skies.

After an hour of soaking in the water, I opened my eyes to see Mark smiling with a towel in his hands. “Did you stay there the entire time, Mark?” I asked smoothing my hair. “Yeah. I said I'd always be there for you.” Mark held up the towel and I stepped out of the tub and felt the warm, soft cotton wrap around my body followed by strong arms. “You don't have to do this.” I say into Mark's chest, I look up briefly and his eyes meet mine. “I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to. I love you and it's part of my charm,too.” I smiled, walked into our room and noticed the time. “Oh crap. I have to be at work in two hours and--” “Sebastian and Paige can handle it. You and I are staying in bed today and relaxing. You're over stressed and need to relax.” Mark walked to the closer and took out a pair of sweatpants and one of his shirts. “Change and crawl into bed.” I nodded discarding the towel and slipping into the provided clothes.

It took me only a few minutes to falls asleep and it didn't bother Mark at all. He stayed up for a bit and gently caressed my arm stopping as he soon fell asleep. I awoke with a start and checked beside to see Mark still asleep, a smile on his lips. “Must've been dreaming.” I whispered and checked my head, nodding when I found nothing. I laid back down and felt the shifting of the blankets indicating that Mark had rolled onto his side. It was a beautiful sight for me, his blonde hair disheveled and the blankets were low enough to reveal the intricate tattoos on his back. I had seen them before, but only when Mark was changing, now was the perfect opportunity to actually look at them. There was a name written in calligraphy on the upper left part of his back and it stemmed from a silver star. Lower down there were thorns, roses and the simple word “Love” written in kanji. I could see something on his ribs written in a foreign language, I reached out to gently touch it and Mark rolled to face me smiling. “Enjoying the view?” He asked noticing my wide eyes and I nodded. “Your ribs.” “L'amore deve essere sincero . Odiate ciò che è male ; aggrapparsi a ciò che è buono.” I tilted my head and Mark chuckled. “It's Italian and it's Romans 12:9.” “Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good. That's one of my favorite verses. Ans I speak Italian, it's my first language.” I admitted reciting the simple line. “Not many people ask or know what it really means so I tell them it's loving sincere whatever.” Mark laughed and sat up smiling down at me. “I'm going to run down to the store and get some muffins.” “You know the Cafe has fresh baked ones, right?” I teased. “You wanna flirt with the devil himself?” Mark smirked and I sat up. “I'm not afraid of Sebastian.” I leaned forward placing a small kiss on Mark's cheek. “Now, can we shower and head over there, the muffins are calling me.” I laughed and left a trail of clothes to the shower.

Dressed in white jeans and black tank top I wrestled with my hair and appearance. “Maybe the black jeans and red tank top. Since it is Sebastian we'll be seeing.” Mark leaned close and kissed across my shoulders. “Mm, sounds like a perfect idea.” I smiled, slipped by Mark and walked to the closet grabbing the aforementioned clothes.

Changed and ready to go I could hear the audible gasp from Mark when he could see the wings poking out from under my tanks top. “Something wrong?” I asked and felt his fingers over the exposed skin. “The wings look beautiful.” Mark smiled and we walked out to his car. “Mind if I stop by the shop first?” I nodded “I can meet you at the cafe.” Mark agreed and he opened my door with a smile. “Whoever says chivalry is dead, has never met you.” I smiled and got in, pulling the door shut when Mark walked around.

  
  


I sat in his car for almost a minute and got out staring at the cafe. ' _I'm not even suppose to be here.'_ I thought and let my feet carry me across the street. “Bonjour! Bienvenue à Je t'adore cafe!” Sebastian voice was amused, I wonder if he knew it was me, but then again his back was turned. “Bonjour, Sebastian.” Sebastian turned around, stepped out from behind the counter and smirked. “So the lovely, Moose has come around to me again, has she?” Sebastian almost threatened. I scoffed. “You wish you low life little shrimp.” I stood my ground and Sebastian busted out laughing. “You had me going there for a second Moose. Like you could ever be threatening.” I heard the bell behind me and a tight grip on my shoulder. “You never know how to treat women, now, do you, Sebastian?” Mark loosened his grip and Sebastian stopped laughing. “What are _you_ doing here, Pellegrino?” Sebastian spat marching back to the counter. “I came to get muffins. I know you always make the best ones, I was also craving my specialty. ‘Member how to make it, Sebbie?” I kept calm and Sebastian relaxed. “Come make it, I have a big order of coffee and brownies to finish.” Out of habit I walked behind the counter and stood shoulder to shoulder with Sebastian a smile playing on his lips. “Back in your element, Moose?” I nodded and finished making Lucifer’s Grace. “I need a day of rest and well Mark forbade me from coming, but I said screw it.” “Like we use to.” I choked and elbowed Sebastian in the ribs. “That was a long time ago.” I reminded him as I grabbed a couple of muffins and dug out my wallet. “Should I put it in the register or do you still accept them tucked in your waistband?” Sebastian reddened as I put the money in the register and left with Mark.

  
  


“He’s got to learn to treat you better, even as a business partner.” I stopped and looked up at Mark, he was still headed toward his car and every movement he made was amazing. “See something you like? “ Mark called bringing my attention back to reality. “Oh yeah, I do.” “Get over here and we can head back home.” I laughed and walked across the street and smiled. “Ya know, I think I've found my joy again.” I got in the car and knew I was finally at peace with the whole Sebastian thing.

 

 

 


	6. Broken and Alone

After finishing breakfast, Mark was called into work, he tried to get Rob to cover, but he had persistent customers. I was sitting at the bay window when my phone rang, I checked caller ID and groaned inwardly. “Bonjour Sebastian. To what do I owe this,” I paused thinking of a word. “Vile call.” I added happily. “What did I ever do to you?” Sebastian huffed and I laughed leaning forward at the window. “What did you do? Hmmm, maybe it was when you started to bring home girls who would pay top dollar just to fuck you. You never cared that I happened to be _asleep_ in the bed before you'd do anything.” I spat and could feel my anxiety crippling. I threw my phone and it skid across the floor and I could still hear Sebastian as I began to cry. “That was un accident! Okay, I lied, I enjoyed it. Moose? MOOSE?!” The front door was flung open and I kept panicking even when I heard the calming voice of Mark. “C'mon, Angel.” I felt Mark's arms around me as he carefully carried me to our room.

I felt the softness of a blanket envelope me as I started to regain myself. “Hello, beautiful. Are you breathing alright?” I took in a deep breath and nodded exhaling. “I happened to go to the cafe and heard Sebastian say your name so I came home to make sure my angel was alright.” I smiled a bit. “Me?” Mark nodded and sat down on the bed rubbing soothing circles on my back. “I'm sorry.” I managed to say. “It's not your fault, anxiety gets everyone.” I nodded and responded with. “Sleep?” Mark chuckled and got up. “You want me to stay with you or will it be alright if I go back to work?” I thought for a second and started pulling at the hem of my shirt. “Stay. Sleep with me.” I knew I could have said more, but my mind was still trying to slow a bit. “Give me a second to call Rob and Sheppard.” I nodded as Mark walked out.

 

I fell asleep before Mark returned, he stayed like he said, sketching up people's tattoos and constantly checking on me. It was night when I awoke again; Mark was getting out of the shower. “Hey, angel. Feeling better?” “Still, tired. Too much anxiety and my emotions ran way too high.” I finished rubbing my eyes. “Is it morning?” Mark shook his head. “Well, it's midnight, I hopped in the shower and I was going to join you in bed. I _do_ have to work tomorrow. You can stay here or just hang around the shop.” Mark suggested and wandered over to the closet humming. “I may go into work. I love the cafe, just have to put up with Sebastian.” “Wear something that makes you feel happy. You don't need to impress anyone.” I smiled. “Just myself.” I laid back down and pulled the blankets up over my chest.

 

Mark was gone before I got up at seven. I took a quick shower and changed into a simple outfit consisting of a black lace body suit with skinny jeans. I never had a harder time deciding on shoes, but went with sneakers since I would be on my feet all day.

 

 

I walked into the cafe and all was quiet, Sebastian hadn't even walked in to the cafe,yet. I walked back behind the counter and got started making regular coffee to wake up. The bell rang and I went through the ritual. “Bonour and Bienvenue!” I hummed and felt arms around me instantly. I laughed to myself and sighed contently. “Nice to have a hug from you,Pie.” I said. “How'd ya know it was me?” “Well Mark's at work and God knows where Sebastian has passed out.” I smiled and heard Pie say. “Sebastian, wonderful to see you here.” I looked over my shoulder at him smiling. “Bonjour, cafe, Sebastian? Noir, non?” It went quiet a little too fast, but I was very use to working in silence, the bell above the door sounded. “Bonjour, Mark . Coupe de la grâce de Lucifer?” “English, sweetie.” “Ah,but I do know a language you speak.” I grinned topping off the coffee in my hand. “One cup of grace for the man himself.” I winked and leaned over the counter handing Mark the cup of coffee. He smiled and kissed me. “When did you want to finish your gorgeous wings?” I hummed for a second. “I get off in an hour. Should I bring coffee for you and Rob?” “Sheppard, too.” I nodded ans went back to work, Seb staring at me in awe. “You got a tattoo?” I nodded and Pie grinned. “You saw it, Sebastian. You remember, don't you, Seb?” I titled my head. “I was there when you had a shirt on. “Aww, too bad.” I laughed and rolled my shoulder the material of the shirt shifting a bit the show the tips of the wings on the back of my arms. “They're anatomically correct?” I nodded. “They'll be filled in gold and fade to silver. Kinda of like the archangel Gabriel.”

 

When I got off work, I walked across and into the tattoo shop. “I come with gifts!” I heard rob laugh. “There's the angel herself.” I laughed. “One Chuck's Spirit. The Godly man himself.” Rob smiled taking the coffee gratefully. Before I could walk back to Mark, Sheppard stood before me. “Hello, love.” He smiled and I held up a cup for him. “King of Hell. Dark roast coffee with a shot of espresso.” He nodded and took a sip and grinned. “Perfect.” Sheppard stepped aside and I smiled watching Mark in his element. He was finishing up a young man's tattoo on his ribs, the man had his eyes shut tightly in pain; I chuckled and Mark spoke still working. “Hello, my beautiful angel.” “I brought you Lucifer's Grace for our session, amour.” He smiled and wiped ink and blood of the man. “You're good. And angel, thank you. This will be the only thing to get me through the day. Was Sebastian good?” He asked. “Same old, same old.” The young man paid Mark and left. Mark chuckled and I took my shirt off shaking my hair free from my ponytail. “Come now, angel. This is a business, not Hell's Pit.” I laughed. “What were the colors again?” Mark asked walking to shed the gloves he was currently wearing. “Silver to gold.” “Right, like the archangel Gabriel..sorta.” I nodded. “Well the silver reminds me of Lucifer, though a lot of people argue that his wings would be black or red.” I handed Mark his cup of coffee and looked up at him as I straddled the chair. I heard the audible groan from Mark and laughed. “Just get the tattoo done, baby.” I chuckled and moved my hair aside as I heard the familiar sound of buzzing and gloves on my back.

 

A few hours went by and Mark finished, peeled off the gloves and threw them in the nearby trash can. I covered myself back up wincing. “I'm a lot more sore than when you did the outline, why's that?” I asked not bothering to get up. “It's because it was constant coloring and shading.” I nodded and Mark helped me to my feet. “I'll meet you at home. I have more customers than I planned for the day.” I nodded. “I do wanna check on Pie before leaving so, I'll be at the cafe for a little bit before heading home. If I'm asleep, don't wake me.” I kissed Mark and headed out waving to Rob and gaining a grin from him.

 

Back at the cafe, Paige and Seb were sitting at the corner booth talking and speculating to what was going on with mark and I. I never did get the chance to tell them I am living with him and the only time I'm _actually_ at Pie's is when I need more clothes or miss our dog. “Moose!” Pie beamed as I walked in rubbing my arms. “Something wrong, little moose?” Sebastian asked and I could feel all my muscles tense at once. “Just the tattoo.” I excused myself from the conversation and busied my self with making a hot chocolate. “Since when do you drink anything other than you signature drink?” Came Sebastian's voice and I cringed slightly, something was up and I knew I was always his victim. “Craving hot chocolate. I need to get home to rest and let my wings heal.” I made it sound like I had real wings and tried to step away from Sebastian when his hands held onto my arm. “We have to talk, little moose.” “Later.” I jerked away from him and headed outside.

Autumn was always beautiful, the leaves started changing colors and began to fell. I opted to walk since Mark had to stay at work. About a mile into my walk to Mark, I fell to my knees and started crying, too much had happened today. I was thankful I was on an empty road, so no one could see or hear me. A moment later, I regained my composure and followed the road another mile to Mark's house. I unlocked the door with the key I kept around my neck and pushed the door open.

I tossed the empty cup from the cafe in the trash and made my way to our room. I laid on my stomach and pulled the pillow close to me, a security thing. I drifted in and out of consciousness; finally succumbing twenty minutes later. I dreamt that I was sitting in Hell's Pit, Sebastian was performing in front of me in his usual attire, but he didn't notice me. He was focused on a brunette, Paige. She was his new muse and his current girlfriend; I could feel the jealousy in the pit of my stomach, but my dream shifted to Mark at the club. He wasn't performing, he was clad in jeans that were torn and fading, a simple white t shirt and he was barefoot. He was tending the bar and trying so hard to get me to notice him, he went as far as bringing my drinks, then staying through Sebastian's performance. I awoke with a start and grabbed my notebook to write down everything in the dream leaving a note to look it up when I was more lucid.

 

 


	7. Anxiety and lost love

When Mark came home, he brought Sebastian. I was walking out of our bedroom in my usual sleep attire, messy hair, sweatpants and one of Mark's shirt. “Could you be any more attractive?” I laughed at the comment thinking that it was Mark who said it. “Sorry, sleeping beauty stepped out for the moment, you gotta deal with the moose for the rest your life, my love.” I let my feet guide me to the kitchen and I could hear Mark laugh. “You need to pay better attention to who's talking to you, Crys.” I blinked and looked up at the two blond men before me. “Oh-I-uh-ho?” I felt stupid standing there as they both smiled at me their eyes sparkling. “What could you both be planning and if it's a strip tease can it wait until I don't feel like something is stabbing me?” Seb colored and I smirked. “Though,” I started and rounded the counter looking at Sebastian.” I could go for one of your famous lap dances, Sebbie, amour.” Mark laughed. “Need anything from the store. I know I promised I would stay, but we still need food.” “Hm, Just grab some chocolate.” I smiled and wandered into the living room gaining a quick kiss from Mark.

Sebastian stood where he was for a moment and followed me to the living room.

“Were you joking?” Sebastian asked as he studied my posture on the couch. The sweatpants were loosely hung from large hips and the shirt covered up all of my imperfections. “Oh, no, I wasn't. It's one of the things I miss about our relationship, Sebastian. You were always spontaneous and even though we could never put our differences aside, you still gave the greatest lap dances. It was more than sexual to you. It was about finding each and every little thing that turned me on. It was the gentle touches and the way you knew when to push your boundaries.” I laughed recalling a memory as my eyes shined in the lighting. “Don't get me wrong, I'm really in love with Mark, he's such a different lover. He's use to structure and always knowing what he wants, but we've been on a bit of celibacy and it's killing. I need that skin to skin contact, seeing the way he reacts to when I drag my nails across his skin leaving trickles of blood.” I looked at Sebastian trying to read him better. I placed my hand over his and smiled warmly. “I miss our interactions, our talks.” Sebastian nodded. “You always did love to hang out backstage and lay on my bed waiting for me to get finished with a performance just to talk to me about your day. You never seemed stressed, Crys. You always smiled and I use to be so confused as to why, but from the day we started dating, I understood. You just have this light and happiness surrounding you. I did so much to hurt you and here you are, in love with a wonderful man;still smiling.” I squeezed Sebastian's hand and leaned closer to him. “You always told me that no matter what, you'd be here for me, even though we've both said an intimate relationship is out of the question.” It was my turn to nod and I tilted my head taking in Sebastian's features. “Seb, you've been such an amazing partner, you don't ever have to worry about me leaving the cafe. It's my favorite part of my life, aside from Mark and Pie.” I uncrossed my legs and turned so my legs rested across Sebastian's lap. He rested his hands on my legs and smiled a bit. “Was the hot chocolate and aversion?” Seb pried and I shook my head. “I was really craving hot chocolate.” I shrugged and tried to lean back, but the pain from my tattoo wouldn't let me. “Sonuva bitch!” I cursed and placed a hand over the soreness and Seb pulled me closer to him. “Let me.” He insisted as he pushed my hands away from my shoulders. Gently, Sebastian placed a hand on my shoulder rubbing circles to alleviate the pain. I let my eyes slowly shut as I began to relax.

 

Mark walked in and smiled. “Finally, you treat her, Sebastian.” “Shh!” Sebastian warned laying me back on the couch. “She fell asleep about ten minutes ago, thought she needed it.” Mark nodded and the two conversed in the kitchen, Sebastian slipping up on his feelings when Mark asked. “I can still see it.” Mark replied as he looked in the general direction of the living room. “You never had closure after the night she took off.” Sebastian was stunned to hear that Mark knew the reason. “She told me one night when I found her at the bay window. She loved and trusted you. You broke her heart, Sebastian and she's never healed from those nights.” Mark wasn't looking at Sebastian, his eyes were shut and he was lot in thought. “We were young.” Sebastian stated. “Seb, it was 3 years ago. Crys was only 23, you were 25.” Mark argued. “So? Still too young.” Sebastian countered. Mark shook his head and looked in Sebastian's eyes. “The two of us have--” “A unique relationship.” I added getting off the couch. “How much of that did you hear?” Sebastian asked as I stood between them. “Enough to know you're still struggling with letting me go.” I stepped from where I was, opened the fridge and let my eyes look over the contents before grabbing a couple of Mike's from my stash. “Where the hell have _those_ been hiding?” Mark asked swiping the one in my left hand. “Behind the sour cream and fake apricots.” I said and handed one to Sebastian, which he took gratefully. “Merci, Moose.” “De rein, Sebastian.” I sat on one of the bar stools and busied myself with opening the black cherry Mike's in my hand. The cold felt great on my hands, I opened the bottle and took a long sip the boys staring as I finished half of the bottle. “That's not healthy.” Sebastian commented as I set the bottle down in front of me. “I can knock out three of these in one sitting, Sebastian. You fueled my addiction to them.” I crossed my arms and leaned forward onto the counter. “Ti ho amato , ma mai più.” Mark understood me. “Keep it in English, little moose.” I nodded and proceeded to ignore them both as I let my mind wander.

 

I snapped back to reality after hearing my name repeated multiple times. “Did you hear us, Moose?” Mark asked looking at the fourth empty bottle in front of me. I blinked, I didn't remember grabbing more Mike's. “The bottles our ours.” “Oh thank GOD! I thought I blacked out from drinking.” I laughed, hopped of the bar stool and proceeded to leave a trail of clothes in my wake. “You boys gonna join me or is a shower not worth it?” I called from the bathroom and footsteps could be heard down the hall. “Bonjour, Sebastian. Bonjour Mark.” The boys grinned and then laughed noticing I was neck deep in the tub. “You know this tub only fits one little moose, but the shower's right there.” I pointed to the shower with my foot a smirk on my face. “Bitch.” “Jerk” Mark shook his head laughing. “You're crazy, love.” I nodded and looked at Sebastian who sat on the edge of the tub smiling. “Something you need my French lover?” Sebastian smiled at my comment and I looked up at Mark, he had switched from his contacts to his glasses and I leaned out of the tub studying him. “I'm so lucky.” I heard the water dripping onto the floor and caught Sebastian's eye. I looked down, I was still practically submerged in the water, but I knew where Sebastian's mind was.

 

After Sebastian handed me a towel, the three of us walked into the bedroom. “You two aren't getting a show.” I walked into the closet and closed the door behind me as I reemerged with sweatpants and a tank top on. “Aw.” Seb pouted and Mark smiled. “As beautiful as ever, my love.” I stretched and laid out on the bed. Mark joined me, but Sebastian was hesitant until I tapped the bed letting him know it was fine to join. Nothing about the entire moment bothered me or the guys. I heard my phone play _Death of a Bachelor_ and Mark raised a brow. “Just Pie.” I answered smiling. “Bonjour, mon amour. To what do I owe this phone call?” “Seb's missing. Well he said at work he was heading home and he's not here.” I shot a glare at Sebastian and he shrugged lazily draping an arm around me as I sat up. “Moose, have you seen him?” “Wings, north park.” It was our secret code. Wings always referred to Sebastian and north park was Mark's house since his house was a mile north of a park. “Chuck damn it, Moose. Anything else?” She pressed and Is topped trying to think of more code. “Shadow by day and bright by night.” It took her a minute to realize that I meant Sebastian was beside me; shadow by day was how we referred to Seb when he works with me.

The net morning I was gone with Sebastian before Mark awoke. We opened the shop, though the black clouds rolled in. Rich had joined us with a smile on his face and candy in a bag. Pie was last to arrive, Ty's anniversary was approaching and my heart broke for her; he was the one for her.

 

Pie's POV

The two loves of my life stare at each other for a long moment, and if you tried hard enough everything could almost be normal. But I know it’s not. There's tension here, and it’s straining everything I’ve ever cared about. And all at once it was normal again, they were normal again. And I smile, as a sigh of relief bubbles up my chest. The sudden boom of thunder makes me choke on my tea, and wide eyed I glance at the street view window. “Holy Fucking Mother of SIN!” It comes out a couple octaves higher then I thought possible, and closing my eyes, I hug myself. Putting down whatever he was doing, Sebastian immediately wraps his nicely toned arms around me, and holds me until I stop shivering. “Amour, would you like to call the day off and just go home? Or at least until the storm ends?” He asks, and I shake my head no. I don’t want to be alone, but it seems like that’d be the best option considering I don’t want to scare away the customers. “She can come out with me, if it makes any difference.” Rich’s voice is like a ring of reassurance, and turning out of Sebastian’s arms I smile at my candy crush. “Come on we’ll go find something fun to do, like getting kidnapped by pirates.” He smiles, and Moose about jumps out of her skin. “Not kidnapped.” She says, wiggling her finger at us, and we laugh. “You got it.” Rich winks, and holds an arm out to me, and with a nod from Sebastian I take it. And together we step out into the torrential downpour under his umbrella. “So how did you end up there anyways?” Rich quirks a brow at me, and grudgingly I sigh, “If you don’t mind.” “well-” I start, –

 _“Now who is this again?” Ty asked tilting his head and scrutinizing the side of Sebastian’s head from a distance, and chocking on laughter I answered. “That’s Sebastian, Moose’s Stripper boyfriend.” I nodded, holding my mug in both hands, “He’ll be staying with us for a good bit.” Ty’s pretty blue eyes meet my not so pretty green ones, and for a moment there’s an awkward silence before we both break down and laugh. “Moose? A stripper? I’d be damned.” Planting a hand on his forehead, he shakes his head and messes his hair up a little more. “I’m really not kidding you! He works at Hell’s Pit.” I say, and he does a double take, the look on his face had said that if Sebastian did Crystal wrong with him around, he’d murder someone. And the threat seems so real, that it’s almost like Sebastian can feel it because he turns and glances in our direction uneasily, and I wiggle my fingers at him. “Here I am, coming home from sea and find you adopting Jax, which I don't mind really, and then Moose and this guy. He’s literally covered in glitter.” Ty shook his head. “To be fair he’s only REALLY covered in glitter at night, and besides we talked about the dog.” My eyes shifted over to the little blue pitbull puppy laying by the sliding back door. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around me, and kissed my cheek, the scruff he had grown since he had arrived home days ago tickling my cheek.“I hate that I have to leave again so soon, I only just got home.” He sighed, and my heart dropped. “I only get you for a week this time, don’t I?” I ask, putting my mug aside I taking his hand in mine, and I watch as he stares blankly out the window for a long minute. His icy eyes calculating. “Something tells me I’m never going to get the chance to marry you in this life time.” He said absently, and reaching a hand up, he traces my face. “And I’m really sorry about it.” We sit in silence for a long minute after that. The way he looked like a portrait made me want to remember him in pristine care, until the day came when the loneliness was too much to bare. And I wish I could turn back the time to the fearless people we were so long ago. “maybe we can’t get married, and that sucks it really does. But will you let me love you as long as the sea lets me have you?” I ask, and with a sad sigh, he kisses me._ –

 

“That was before he died, Before I started working at the cafe, before any of this. Back when it was Moose, and Ty and I, and Sebastian was still the outside force looking to get in. Back when I thought I had everything figured out. See, Sebastian got me from the deepest darkest corner of existence, and brought me back.” Ruefully I glance up at Rich, and just the way he looks at me with those sad honey eyes does me in, and I start to cry. “ I had lost the one thing in my life that truly seemed like home.” “Do you miss Ty?” He asks after a long moment of hesitation. “He left like a bird, flew away never to be heard from again. So of course I’m going to miss him. And I’d hate to see the floors naked and weary and the walls barely hanging on again. You know?” I say with a tight smile, and he nods. “Wow, it seems like fairness is overrated doesn’t it?” Rich kicks at a rock, and I watch as it skips across the street and lands on the other side. “Seems so.” I nod. The day passes in a blur of ice cream and walking, and suddenly Rich was dropping me off at my empty house, void of Moose, and Mark, and Sebastian.

Opening the door, I’m greeted by Jax who licks my leg, and meanders after me to my bedroom where I pass out on the bed the minute I hit it. –

_Snuggling up against Ty’s warmth, I fight a giggle as I notice Jax on the other side of him, his head perched on Ty’s tattooed shoulder. “Comfortable?” I tease him, and raising a brow, Ty smirks. “I got my boy and my lady, what more can I ask for?” He smiles, absently tracing my tree of life tattoo, and we share a look. “How long do we have left?” I ask not wanting to know, but knowing that I should prepare for his departure. And reaching to his bedside table, he grabs the alarm clock there. “We’ve got three hours left before I go.” There’s a tint of something sad in his voice, “They’re sending me east this time.” Frowning; I snuggle closer to him, trying to remember exactly how he smells, fire smoke, and fresh cut grass. He smells like home. “I need to get up and pack, Darling.” he says trying to detach Jax from his arm, but failing miserably. Ending in a turret of laughter. “Looks like the dog doesn't want you leaving, and neither do I.” I tease, and he nods. “Oh, I can’t have none of that.” the bridge of his nose crinkles a little when he says it, and, moving his arm out from underneath Jax, he rolls so that I’m pinned under him. “Well maybe I don’t want to leave either.” But in the end, I lost, and he really did have to go. And the car ride to the docking area was a silent uneasy one, where he rubbed circles on my wrist, and I stared out the window. And when he kissed me good-bye I could still taste the hazelnut coffee on his kiss. —_

_The water is cold when it swallows him whole, not the type of cold that makes you shudder, but the real kind. The kind that rips flesh from bone, and it fills his lungs and turns his veins to ice. Not even the heat from the boat’s fire reaches him here, and the silence is so deafening when it reaches his ears that for a long moment he’s grateful to not hear the screams that he knows will be filling the air from the dying above. But it’s so red here, and in his mind he knows that there’s no coming back from this place. No arrivals home, no more shared smiles and moments. That this is the end of his line, and somehow it comforts him to know that. — The paper in my hand feels so unreal as I grip it and fight to read the words through the tears ‘Lost at sea…’ “what do you mean His ship went down? Where there no survivors?” My eyes shift from the folded flag, to the man in uniform and back again.“No Ma'am. I'm so sorry.” he professes, and for a long minute I don’t believe him, and half of me expects to see Ty walk up the drive; twirling his dog tags around his finger, and whistling that little tune. But then Ty doesn’t come walking up the drive, and it’s just me and the man in uniform, and all at once my lungs concave. “He’s not coming home.” I say, and its more of a sudden understanding then anything._

Jerking awake, I dislodge Jax from where he was laying tucked between my side and my arm; a feeling of sorrow filling me to the brim. Twisting to the opposite side of the bed, I find it vacant and cold.“Sebastian?” I ask, and only silence answers. “Are you home?” I don’t realize I said it in Polish, until there really was no answer. And suddenly I felt way too alone. Snuggling into Jax, I feel tears spring to my eyes at the faint smell of fire smoke I find in his fur, but it was somehow different now, mixed with the smell of Sebastian. After a long minute, I get up and shuffle into the living room, where I find him asleep on the couch “Sebastian.” I poke him, and sleepily he mutters something in French, “You dirty Frenchman.” But then he raises an arm, and I cuddle up to him, “Don’t you ever leave me.”

End POV

I started closing up the cafe when I felt arms around my waist. “Course you stay with me, don't you Mark.” He responded by nuzzling my cheek with his beard. “You need to shave, honey.” “I thought you liked my scruff?” “I do, needs trimming.” I spun around and ran my hand over his beard. “I'll do it tonight.” I smiled and looked at the rain pouring. “We need to head home, we'll need a shower.” Mark noted. I checked the time, it was well after 11 at night. Pie would be snuggled up with her French lover and I was just walking out into the rain. Mark and I darted to his car and made it in; soaking wet, but alive. Mark reached in the back and handed me a towel as he wrapped it around me. “Stay warm, my love.” Mark smiled and got us home. He insisted on getting the shower on and texting me to come in.

 

In our bathroom, we stood closer than normal trying to regain heat from out in the rain. “Hey, Moose?” I nodded against Mark's chest as his arms dropped from my back. “I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now.” Mark began and I looked up; his breath catching in his chest. “Something on your mind, Mark?” I asked and distanced myself to look for answer; his hands rested so carefully on my hips as he shook his head as if trying to rid a memory. “It's always her creeping into your mind, isn't it?” Mark didn't know I knew and he nodded. We forgot about the shower, turned off the water and padded silently out to the bedroom. I gathered clothes for us as I stripped off wet clothes and relished in the feeling of warm, clean clothes. “We were young, it meant nothing, Moose.” I nodded. I knew all about this girl, but didn't know her name. “She meant a lot to you and no more than a month after she dies I pop into your life.” “I fell in love with you all at once, cause--” “I look like her. It's,” I exhaled and stood between his legs looking in his eyes. “Do you see me or her? I don't want you to be with me because I look like her. I'm never going to _be_ her.” Mark rubbed my my arms and he didn't meet my eyes. “I know you still love her.” I said bluntly and Mark's head snapped up. “I never said that, Crystal.” I didn't want to argue with him and I shut my eyes trying to forget the conversation “Shit happens and I couldn't save her. When Sebastian told me that about you, I needed to meet you. Not because you look like her, because I wanted to fill the emptiness inside of me with something that wasn't dancing or drinking. I was so lost even work made me feel like shit.” “She was your muse, I get it. Sheppard brought it up and Rob,too.” Mark cringed inwardly and tried to pull me closer to him, but I resisted. “Crys, I love _you_. From the moment I laid eyes on you standing behind that counter I _knew_ I'd fall in love with you. The beautiful soul that was nothing like Amelia. Yes, that's her name.”

 

After the conversation, we sat on the bed silent unsure of how to proceed. My phone rang and I answered immediately. “Oui? Non, Sebastian . Je suis en train de comprendre waht à lui dire.” I go up and wandered out to my spot at the bay window. “Il m'a dit à propos de Amelia . Mark dit qu'il me aime, mais il est toujours tenue sur elle.” I sighed. “Sebasitan, my brain is killing me trying to remember the French you taught me.” I heard Sebastian chuckle. “I did understand you, Moose.” I coughed and leaned forward. “Something wrong?” Sebastian asked as I remembered I was on the phone. “Yeah, anxiety as usual. You'll have to tell me tomorrow at work.” I hung up and curled up against the window.

 


	8. It's A Real Pain

I had fallen asleep there overnight and awoke with a lot of back pain. “Christo.” I muttered and heard someone stop in their tracks. “I'm not a hunter, just a tattoo artist's muse and a cafe owner. I'm not prepared to salt and burn.” I could hear the deep laugh and I opened my eyes looking for the person responsible. “Oh fuck off, Sebastian.” He crossed the room and knelt down beside me trying to help me sit up. “There's a reason I'm her, Moose.” “Yeah, to get off on me losing it on Mark.” Sebastian shook his head and I carefully stood. “Mark called me.” I muttered an “Oh great.” and ushered Sebastian into the kitchen. “Coffee first, speaking later.” I shook my head and quickly brewed a few cups of dark coffee. “Did you want cream or sugar?” Sebastian shook his head and I slid him a mug of coffee. “Since when do you drink coffee back, amour?” My eyes met Sebastian's as I set my mug down. “Caffeine keeps my mind of everything and the stronger the better.” I spoke as I slumped into the counter. “He mentioned Amelia.” Sebastian nodded staring solemnly into his coffee. “She's always on his mind. I look like her too.” I fished out the picture of Amelia and Mark from my pocket and left it on the counter. “Where did you find it?” Sebastian asked picking up the photograph. “It was on the bedroom mirror, I saw it the first night I stayed here.” I rubbed my arms trying to calm my anxious heart. “Cherie, would you like to talk about it?” “After I shower, you can sit in. Well.” Sebastian chuckled and finished his coffee.

 

After my shower, I laid back on the bed as Sebastian stood waiting for me to say something. “You can either stand there or get comfortable, the bed is swallowing me whole.” Sebastian smirked and discarded his clothing and snagged one of Mark's sweatpants from the drawer. I felt the bed sink a bit as Sebastian joined me on the bed. “If Mark catches us, I'm blaming you, Moose.” I shrugged. “I really don't care. You're my best guy friend and you'd do anything for me.” Seb rolled onto his side and moved the hair from my face as gentle as a summer breeze. “You and Mark need to talk. Solve everything and fuck.” “Literally or metaphorically?” I grinned and Met Sebastian's eyes. “You might wanna head to the cafe, Seb. I'll be okay.” “You sure? I am completely shirtless and you _can_ do whatever your heart desires.” “No matter how much I would love to roll around in the sheets with you.” I bit my lip and sat up taking in the sight beside me. “I do love Mark, but you're way too tempting, so I'm going to the cafe.” I got out of bed and changed into my work clothes, stopping to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. I thought for a second and threw a shirt at Sebastian. “You're coming with me or no sex.” Sebastian sprung up at the mention of sex. He quickly changed and crossed his arms in defiance. “You mentioned sex,Moose.” “Yeah, with Pie, not me. I'm a one person, Moose. Male or female, Top or Bottom, I don't care.” I shrugged and went to grab Sebastian's arm to drag him to my car.

 

Though it was a fight the entire ride to the cafe, I was able to get Sebastian to change into a dress shirt, waistcoat and a pair of black dress pants. When he walked out from the back, I turned red. “Okay, the waistcoat has to go.” I muttered as I turned to the muffins in front of me. “Moosie, I got something for you to slip into.” I looked down at my current attire and cocked my head to the side. “What's wrong with this?” I asked and looked up at the simple red dress and pearls. “Sebastian that's a fucking cocktail dress!” I mentally smacked myself for remembering that style. “I grabbed it of the closet, you've never worn this. It still has the tags.” I shook my head. “I've been meaning to, actually I bought it when we were together.” Seb walked over to me and handed me the dress. “Go change, I wanna see how it looks. It'll drive Mark crazy when we take a walk over.” I shook my head. “Finish the muffins would ya?”

 

I changed into the dress and cringed internally. Whatever made me think red would be a good color for me was very beyond me. I held the strand of pearls in my hand and tossed them on a shelf. I walked out toward Sebastian and quickly noticed he was talking to Pie. I rolled my eyes ans stayed behind the counter quickly whipping up Lucifer's Grace and Chuck's Spirit as I walked by I felt a hand on my elbow. “Wow, love, you look. Wow.” I chuckled. “You're never at a loss of words Sebastian.” “Actually, Moose. It's me.” I looked behind me and smiled at Pie. “Thank you, darling. Time to go surprise Mark.” I hurried out and across the street.

 

I opened the door to the shop to silence and I knew something was up. “Don't stop working because of me.” But there was no one there. The shop was void of people, not even Sheppard. I set down the coffees and searched for a note. Out of habit I went back to Mark's station and noticed the note pinned to chair. _Moose, I should have told you sooner, but Sheppard has us out of town for the rest of the week. Lock up the shop and stay with Sebastian, I'll call you soon._ I tossed the note in the trash and grabbed the key taped under the cabinet. I sighed, walked out and locked the door. “All dressed up and nowhere to go.” I muttered as I walked back across to the cafe my mood more depressed than ever.

 

“Hey, Moosie, how'd it go.” I flipped Sebastian off and went to change, tossing the dress straight in the trash and changing back into the clothes I originally came to work in. I couldn't bother with people questioning my actions, I tucked the key into my jean pocket and headed out. I ignored the protests from Pie and Sebastian as I took the long way home.

 

I texted Mark and lied my ass off, it's not like anyone knows your emotions through a text. _Hey, honey! I'd rather have the house to myself even though Sebastian disagreed. I'm thinking of painting something, maybe me or an actual canvas!_ I sent the text and walked inside listening to the silence that followed me around. I tossed my phone on the counter, made my way to the shared bedroom and collapsed on the bed, not bothering to change.

By the time I woke up, I had slept for what I thought was a few hours, but I was mistaken. I heard banging on the front door and groaned not wanting to be awoken from my slumber anymore. I sighed and dragged myself to the front door, cracking it to have Sebastian slam it back. “Oi, Seb, you're gonna break the door!” I shouted and he glared at me. “Three days, Crystal.” “What?” I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes and padding into the kitchen. “You haven't called me in _three_ days.” I grabbed my phone and noticed the date. “I slept for three days?” I murmured staring blankly at Sebastian and he nodded.

He shut the door and walked over to me, even in my state of disarray, Sebastian still stayed. “How about a shower, I'll make coffee and then you and I can go to the park, 'cause you're paling.” “That's my natural paleness, Seb.” “Frickin' Irish.” “Watch it or I'm never emerging from this house again.” I threatened and stormed off to the bathroom, Sebastian in tow.

“Oh c'mon Moose, they're terrible!” “Watch it, Frenchie!” I tossed my shirt at him and walked into the shower.

After my shower, I wrapped the towel around me and sighed at my reflection. “Moose, you decent?” Sebastian voice rang. “Yeah, just stuck in thought.” Seb kept his distance as he searched my reflection for answers. “I don't think he's coming back, Sebastian.” I choked out as I dropped to my knees. Sebastian thought on his feet and helped me into the bedroom, leaving me sitting in the middle

of the king sized bed. “Was there a note?” Sebastian asked rummaging through the drawers for my clothes. “Third drawer on the right and yes.” Sebastian nodded and brought me a pair of shorts and a one of Mark's shirts. I changed into the clothes and took a breath. “It was along the lines of Sheppard taking them out somewhere.” I curled up on Mark's side of the bed and clutched the pillow. “I haven't seen you this attached to anyone except me.” Sebastian gently rubbed my arm and smiled. “That seems like forever ago. Back when things were simple and all I worried about was you coming home from work.” I sighed and loosened my grip on Mark's pillow. “I miss dancing sometimes. It was freeing and a great stress reliever.” Sebastian joked. “You miss Mark, don't you? I mean you don't just miss _him_ you miss the small things he would do.” I nodded then yawned.

 

I fought sleep for another hour as I felt a shift in the air. “Sebastian, come back to bed.” I muttered trying to feel for him. Sebastian knelt down in front of me. “In the bed not in front of me.” I muttered and I cracked an eye seeing Seb.

 

The next morning dragged on as I stood in the closet trying to figure out what to wear. I was never picky with clothes, but I always had Mark for opinions. I stared at his side of the closet, empty hangers and a few shirts hung there. I looked up on the shelf where I kept all my dresses and pulled down a simple sundress. “Need help?” I jumped slightly and I nodded. “Sorry, Seb. I'm still a little shaken.” Sebastian nodded and took the dress from me. “I'll set--” I wrapped my arms around Sebastian and took shaky breaths until Sebastian understood. I could hear his voice through the tears. “Moose, you wanna stay here and relax?” Was the posed question when I stopped sobbing. “Work is better to drown my sorrow.” I muttered, got off Sebastian's lap and got dressed.

 


	9. Home Sweet Home

Sebastian stood at the terminal and lowered his sunglasses. “Ah Mr. Roché, headed back home?

 

Sebastian's POV

Being back home was something I truly love. France is always gorgeous, from the lights, to the people to atmosphere. Don't get me wrong, France has it's fault, but it's my home. I raked my fingers through my hair and hailed a taxi to take me to my residence. Once there I tipped the driver, grabbed my luggage and unlocked the front door. Inside the house it was quiet, but it looked like I had never left. I left my suit as in the living room and walked through the house re-familiarizing myself with everything. “Only missing them.” I said walking into the kitchen. Memories of being at the cafe flashed in my mind as I ran my hand over the marble counter. Pie's laugh echoed in my ears as I snapped my head to find no one with me. The silence became deafening and I walked outside to my rose garden. I forgot how much I missed being here. I looked up at the sky and noticed a dark cloud moving in, much like the ache in my heart. I longed to be back in California with my girls, but they both had moved on and found who they truly love. I couldn't stop thinking about Paige as I reentered my home and walked upstairs to the master bedroom.

 

The way her hair perfectly fell at her face, and don't get me started on how she always smelled like fire smoke and fresh linen. I can still feel her beside me at every turn when I walked into the bedroom. Paige said she hated the French, but for some reason fell or me after the falling out I had with Crys. I love both girls, but there was always something about the fire lover that made me feel safe, maybe more attracted to her. I sat on the hope chest at the foot of my bed and dropped my head into my hands. I missed Paige terribly, I didn't want to leave, but that Cajun, Ty, came back. The one thing I miss the most about my lover, was the way she was able to calm me down after dealing with so much. Whether it was the cafe, or when I realized I really need to let go of everything. I checked the time on the clock closest to me. _Ten O' Clock, it's only four in the morning there._ I thought as I rubbed my head and stood to regain my thoughts. I took my phone out from my pocket and dialed Paige's number blankly staring at my phone as is it went to her voicemail. _Hey it's Pie! And Moose! Seriously, Moose? Well, I'm probably dead asleep or at work, call ya later!_ I chuckled and hung up. Just hearing her voice made me realize so much.

 

After a much needed shower, I dried off and grabbed my black robe off the counter and wrapped it around me as I padded into my room to find something to wear for bed. I opened the closet and flipped the light on. I shook my head, grabbed a pair of sweatpants and changed into them; I discarded my robe, then hung it on the back of the bathroom door. Peeling back the duvet, I slip into bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

 

I woke up to my phone ringing, I groaned and answered. “Hello? “Sebastian why did you call me at four in the morning? Where are you?” Pie asked and I rolled over pushing the duvet off. “I'm around, just needed time to think about a few things.” I could hear her saying something about Moose being shorthanded to which I replied. “Why don't you and lover boy help her.” I immediately regretted my decision, but declined to call her back.

End POV

 

By nine in the morning I was rushing around the shop; taking orders and filling them. Without Sebastian I was running my self ragged and I never stopped to have coffee myself. As soon as I finished the current orders I had, I leaned against the counter and dropped my head. Immediately after I heard the bell jingle and an all too familiar voice. “Moose, darling!” I groaned. “Sebastian, I'm going to kill you for leaving me here by myself!” I threatened and regretted my tone. “Sorry, Pie.” I apologized and made her a white Russian out of habit.

 

“Moose, Mark!” I followed Mark inside Sebastian house and blinked. “How did I forget you had a place here?” I said not really paying much attention to Sebastian's response. “Mind if I borrow Mark for a few minutes, Moose? Feel free to look around and get familiar with the place.” Sebastian walked into the vast kitchen with Mark as I wandered around. I noticed the smell of roses when we were outside and looked out the back door in the living room at the rose bushes out back. I walked to the back of the house and pushed open a door, it happened to be Sebastian's room.

I shut the door behind me and noticed the silk robe on the back of the door. “One of the few things I didn't expect Sebastian to keep this robe.” I sat on Sebastian's bed and took in how different it was from the back home. I rummaged around in the drawer under the nightstand and found a leather bound journal, I flipped it open and stared at the intricate writing on the page before me.

“ _I knew this journal would come in handy one day. I can't stop thinking about her. She was the one who has been the sweetest and I love still love her, but she's already got someone else. I can't believe I have told--”_

Before I could find out who Sebastian was talking about he snatched the journal from my hands; my face burning. “Damn it, Moose!” Sebastian scolded as my cheeks reddened. “Sorry, curious as to who you still love.” I stood wanting to forget that stupid journal until I heard it being tossed onto the bed. “You.” Sebastian whispered as he gently pulled me closer gently and wrapped an arm around my waist. “Sebastian, you _do_ know I'm with Mark. _You_ set the two of us up.” I walked backwards a bit and fell on the bed pulling Sebastian with me. “Oh great.” I groaned trying to get myself out of this situation. Sebastian chuckled and ran an hand through my hair. “Like old times, right, _eh bien,_ Moose?” I blew the hair out of my face and grinned at Sebastian. “Guess it is.” I laughed and squirmed under Sebastian's weight, unbeknownst to me that Mark was standing at the door; his arms crossed across his chest and he had a look of pure hatred on his face. I caught his eye and sat up nearly knocking Sebastian onto the floor. “Seriously? Of all the times, Crys?” Mark shook his head and I went to explain. “It's honestly not what you are thinking!” I protested as Mark flipped me off, I shoved Sebastian off me and chased Mark down the hall. I could feel the tears forming and I shook my head trying to rid my eyes of them. I felt Sebastian's hand on my shoulder and I fished my phone out of my pocket to call Paige who answered with a groan. “Moose, it's 4 in the morning, what could be this important?”

I locked myself in one of the spare rooms hearing Seb pulling on the door knob. “I was in Sebastian's room,” I started. “That's a problem, Moose.” I could hear the annoyance in her voice as I continued. “I was trying to get Sebastian off me and I tripped.” “Moose that is the worst excuse ever.” Paige sighed. “It's not an excuse. I was reading his journal, I know low blow, but he did tell me to make myself at home.” I swore I could hear the phone being handed to someone, but I rolled my eyes at the thought. “Now, listen, Moose. You need to go make amends with Mark, he loves you more than anyone could.” “Ty?” I questioned calming my own nerves. “Who else do you think could be here with, Paige?” He chucked and I relaxed. “France is pretty big, it's going to take me a while, but if he's not at the hotel, I _may_ know where to find him.” “You do you, Moose. Call us if you need anything.” At that Ty hung up and I ran a hand down my face trying to figure out where to go first. I unlocked the door and Sebastian fell on the ground. “Were you eavesdropping on me, Sebastian?” He stood and wiped his hands on his jeans. “Sorry, worried about you.” I nodded. “We need to find Mark. He could be at the hotel.” “Or down in Paris in the Red Light District.” “That is the last place I wanna find him. I mean I've heard stories of how dangerous it is there. I just don't need-” “Moose, I'm a local, let me do the talking and I'll keep you safe. Though, some people may think you're one of the working girls. I'll buy you some clothes to blend in. Maybe simple shirt and a skirt with leggings.” “I'm picking the outfit.”

 

“Really, Kenneth Cole.” I groaned and found a leather jacket. “I will wear anything as long as I get my leather jacket.” “Deal.” Sebastian picked up a knit white dress and black heels to match it. Sebastian paid for the clothes and we headed out of the store and to a hotel. “The Moulin Rouge is one of the most famous clubs here, Moose.” “You're going to have to call me by my actual name, Sebastian.” I spoke as he unlocked the hotel room door. “We've got about two hours until the district is live. Stay close and no photos, Moose. It's policy and working girls don't need their image splashed everywhere.” Sebastian rattled as I walked into the bathroom to change into the clothes he had purchased. I pulled the leather jacket on and smiled. “Hey, Seb, think you can braid?” “Braid what?” Sebastian looked up a grin on his face. “You look stunning. You need to wear this home, Moose.” “Yeah yeah.” I waved off the comment and sat on the bed. “What type of braid, amour?” “Know how to do a fishtail braid?” Sebastian sat behind me and looked up the how to instructions and showed me the picture. “Yep, like that.” Sebastian nodded, grabbed a brush from my bag and went to work. About fifteen minutes later Seb stood and I got up to check out his handiwork. “It's beautiful.”

 


End file.
